


Sexy Times With Richard Armitage

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Bondage, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of one shots each about a different sexual experiences with the beautiful Richard Armitage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexy Times with Richard Armitage Part 1 - Soaking Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Richard and the Reader are in an established relationship and are living together. I've pictured this taking place around the middle of Richard filming Spooks but it could take place at any point in his career.  
> I Hope you enjoy it, comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Armitage (unfortunately) or any characters used within this.

Part 1 - Soaking Wet 

You hear him walk in and you look up from where you where currently residing on the sofa, He was covered in mud, dirt and sweat. You got up and walked towards him.  
'God he might have been dirty but god did he look hot!' you thought 

'What happened?' you asked when you where a foot from him. He Shrugged off his jacket which didn't seem so bad, so he must have put it on after he got dirty.  
'A Very dirty Fight Scene, in the middle of quarry' he replied and pulled his top over his head leaving you the view of his muscular chest, also covered in sweat, and threw the top on top of the kitchen counter.  
'I need a shower' he groaned when he saw the state of himself. 

'Shame I quite like you like this, all dirty and sweaty' you whisper seductively running a finger down his chest causing him to moan.  
He pulled you close to him and kissed your lips deep and hard and like he could not get enough and had been starved of kisses for days, you wrap your arms around his sweaty neck as he pulled your body against and then up so he was lifting you off the ground, you felt him pull your legs around his waist as he kissed you deeper, rubbing the dirt, sweat and makeup off of him and onto you. He pulls away from your lips and instead starts kissing and nibbling your neck causing you to grip and push his head into the gap between your neck and shoulder. 

You feel his long fingers grip your waist and then move down to touch your ass, pulling you into his body in till you where flushed against his own. Whilst still kissing your neck, moving down to your chest that was on view and then back up to your lips leaving a trail of moisture behind, he started to walk, holding you tight in till you looked up and realised where he was going with this. You felt heat between your legs as he carefully placed you back onto the ground. 

'Don't move' he growled and quickly rid himself of his jeans and shoes, he turned around and slid your dress over your head and threw in to the floor. He picked you up again and walked with you into the shower stall and turning it on before he pushed you against the wall and moved the hose so the water was beating on top of your bodies.  
He started kissing you again, whilst pulling your body up further. As the water began to make your bodies wet and slippery. he starting nibbling your neck. You watched his muscles flex and was amazed he could hold you up against the wall, without straining himself. He moved one of his hands to touch you between your legs as best as he could in the position you were in.  
You moan against his lips as he plunged two fingers inside you. You struggle to hold on to him so you had to move one of my hands from around his neck to the shelve next to you for leverage. He chuckled to himself as water dripped down his face. He Pushed them in again, and again in till he suddenly pulled out causing you to whimper.

The next thing you know he braced his hand on the wall and pushed his cock into you deep, and hard. You clawed at his back as you tried to grip on to his body as he fucked you. The hand on the shelve turning white as you gripped the metal hard. He took that hand and wrapped it around his neck once more before gripping to you tightly and moving to the glass wall opposite.  
He pushed in and out, for what seemed like ages, the water still thumping down on your bodies, you moaned and moaned into his ear, in till he replaced his lips on your mouth and let you moan against them. 

'Fuck!, fuck!' you hear him moan as he body goes into overdrive thrusting faster and faster in till he stills and you feel his come running down your body and down the drain of the shower. You shake when you feel your orgasm rushing through you and then thank the lord he has a tight grip on you as you felt like jelly and if he was not holding you up you would have probably collapsed. 

You feel the hot water against your skin once more, numbing you as you held onto your man tight. After a few minutes he let go of you and placed you down on to the floor. holding your waist in case you fall. 'Fuck that was hot' you growl and look up to him  
'I think I need to get into sweaty, dirty fights more often' he says and chuckles  
'Sounds like a plan' you whisper before kissing his wet lips. You look down at your own body. 

'I think we need another shower!'


	2. Sexy Times with Richard Armitage Part 2 - Ice Cubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Weather, Richard Armitage and Ice Cubes ....

Sexy Times with Richard Armitage - Part 2 - Ice Cubes

You stretch out on the sun lounger outside on the balcony, in a small white bikini and your sunglasses on.

It was hot. period 

You knew you shouldn't be complaining about the weather (because after all when was it ever this nice in the UK?) but still. It was bloody Hot. 

You have tried everything to get cool, you had a cold shower which probably made you hotter when you got out, you have had cold drinks, ice cream, tried to whack up the air con only resulting in it blowing out warm air. This was the final resort, and if it wasn't for the fact that you where scared of being overlooked you would have laid here completely naked.   
Richard had gone out half an hour ago to get some more ice cubes as you had un-intentionally emptied the ice cooler in the freezer, you hoped he might bring back something else like a massive fan or something to keep you cool, you mentally kept a reminder to ask him to fix the air con too.   
The only good thing about this situation was that you might get a nice tan.. you think as you close your eyes and soak in the rays.

'Baby, I got the ice' you heard Richard call out as he entered the apartment.  
'I'm out here!' you cry out, taking your sunglasses off and raising yourself from the chair.   
You see Richard appear at the glass sliding doors, holding the ice bag.

'Where do you want it?' he asked walking out onto the grassed balcony, and leaning over to give you a chase kiss.   
'On me' you joke,  
'Well that could be arranged...?' he said in a flirtatious manner, and walked slowly towards you.   
'Get to it then...' you whisper

There was a silence between you in till in a sexy slur came out of Richard's mouth 'Lay Back' he said whilst pushing you back onto the sun lounger. 

He pushed your legs apart and slid his body into the gap that was made, leaning over you. He then ripped open the ice bag and placed a piece into his mouth.   
He used his mouth to trace the ice cube over your body, which made you shiver with anticipation as the cool ice glides down you neck and over the top of your breasts. 

'This needs to come off' Richard growled and placed two fingers underneath the white string resting on your side. You help him pull it over you head and undo the string behind, before dropping in to the ground. He then pulled one of your nipples into his mouth that still held the melting ice cube. 

'Fuck!' you moan as the sensation of his hot mouth co-inside with the coldness of the ice.   
He bit down on your nipple and then soothed it with the ice a few times before moving on, to the other side. doing exactly the same thing. Once the cube in his mouth had completely melted he pulled out another from the bag and once again placed it in his mouth.   
This time he moved down to you stomach, bringing his hands up and running them over the wetness he had left in his wake. 

'Cool yet?' he asked pulling away but leaving the ice cube on my stomach.  
'Mmmmmmm.... nope not yet' you giggle and watch him smirk back, he moved the ice cube into you belly button and pushed his tongue along side, fucking it.   
You felt his hands remove your bikini bottoms and stare at you for a moment.   
'beautiful' he whispered, before shaking out a few more ice cubes and placing them around you body letting them melt on there own. 

He then shifted down your body so his head was at your entrance. You didn't see what he was doing but suddenly you felt a sharp coolness against you clit and a hot tongue sliding into your hole.   
'Richard! Fuck!' you moan again gripping onto the sides of the chair. 

You feel his fingers brushing against you, still holding the ice cube, and his tongue dart forward.   
He fucked you hole with his tongue in till you where literally a withering mess beneath him.   
'Richard, Richard, Richard' you moan as he moved his tongue away from you and instead pushed an ice cube into your hole.  
'Ohhhhhhh Fucking Hell!' you part whimpered part yelled, as you felt the ice cube melt away quickly inside of you.

Almost immediately after Richard had pushed in the ice cube he returned his tongue, and once more you felt the almost unbearable sensations of hot and cold all at once.   
He prodded a few more times before you moaned his name and came over his tongue. You felt him move about a bit more before pulling out and crawling up you body to kiss you.

kiss 'Any' kiss 'Better?' kiss he asked while lacing your fingers together. 'Mmm hm' you hum against his lips. You body still sensitive to the coldness of all the ice.   
You feel a cool wind brush across your body and feel rain drops on your skin, you look up at the sky that had suddenly turned grey and cloudy. 'See you knew this would happen when you started complaining about the weather!' you thought.

'I think its time we headed in' Richard said and caught your hand in his 'I don't think we want to give another show, in the rain' Looking at him curiously Richard points to the apartment building opposite and slightly above you, where a handful of teenage boys where staring straight at you. 

'Little Fuckers' you curse under your breath whilst Richard helped you from the sun lounger, not before you grabbed the half empty ice bag from the floor. 

'Just in time' Richard said after you are back into the apartment, looking out the glass doors and seeing the rain start crashing down onto the balcony. 

'You know you've made me all hot and bothered now, I think I will need some TLC with the ice' Richard said pulling the patio door too slightly, as it was still quite hot.   
'I'll tell you what, once you have fixed the air con, I'll give you that TLC' You tell him smiling.

'I don't think that's very fair do you, you know I'm crap at fixing things' Richard whined and then giggled when he sees you smile  
'Well its either that or you'll just have to get cool another way' you joke 

'Oh really?' he asked with the most adorable but slightly mysterious smirk  
Apparently Richard doesn't take kindly to your teasing him because instead of starting dinner he pulls your now naked body into his arms and chucks you over his shoulder carrying you in the direction of the bedroom. 

You had planned on having dinner right about now, but it seems food will just have to wait.   
You have a demanding man to satisfy first.


	3. Sexy Times With Richard Armitage Part 3 - Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its your birthday and Richard has a present for you...

Sexy Times with Richard Armitage Part 3 - Lingerie 

 

'Your gentleman friend came in earlier whilst you where on lunch, He left something for you upstairs' Your colleague tells you when you return from you lunch break.  
'Why, don't you call him Richard, you've meet him enough times' you ask and smile   
'Its more mysterious calling him a gentleman friend, anyway upstairs' she says and pushed you back outside and in the direction of the stairs that lead up to your staff room.

 

Once there you firstly notice a huge bunch of the most beautiful red roses you have ever seen and a rather large shimmery gold box, with little black ribbons on each corner diagonally.   
You pick up the flowers and realise they are so big you almost cant hold them properly, you look for a note but there is not one.   
You then put the flowers back on the table and pull the box over. 

'Agent Provocateur' was printed in pink on the top of the box, and you knew he had spent a fair bit of money. You slowly removed the lid and found a small gold envelope on the top. After opening it and pulling out the pink card you read his message.

'Happy Birthday My sweetheart,   
I'm sorry I won't see you this evening but I look forward in seeing you tomorrow evening wearing your birthday gift.   
Richard xx' 

The card read 'Aww he was so sweet' you thought and instantly regretted letting your girlfriends make plans for tonight, as you suddenly felt an overwhelming need to see Richard.   
You place the card to one side and open the tissue paper inside the box.

'Wow!' you whisper under your breath as you pull out Gold corset made of soft lace, with desert red detailing on the main body. It had little frills on the edge at the bottom of the corset with little Red bows where the suspenders where held. The back laced up with soft cord. There where also some briefs that matched and a pair of Gold coloured stockings.   
It was beautiful, you mentally praised Richard for his great taste, also wondering how much he had spent on such a present knowing full well he probably classed this as an extra gift rather than a main present. 

You place lingerie back into the box and looked at the card once more in Richards own hand, making a decision you pull out your phone and call you best friend, seeing if she would be willing to move what her and the rest of your friends had planned for you tonight to the weekend instead. 

'Of course, you should have said sooner, I did wonder if Richard had something planned but you didn't say anything'  
'Well Richard doesn't have anything planned but I have a little surprise for him in mind' 

After putting the phone down you got to work, firstly seeing if you could leave early as you needed to get back to the apartment and set up before Richard came home.   
Luckily you Boss was in a good mood and said you could, so you took your presents and bag with you and headed to your car.   
Once inside the apartment you set to work.

 

At 7.45 you hear his key in the door and you shut the lights off .   
You watch from the stairs wearing the set he had bought you and a silk robe on over the top, as you see him shrug off his jacket. He stretches his hand to reach out to the light switch but before he reaches it you turn on the music and walked seductively down the remaining stairs. Causing him to Jump in surprise. 

'What are you doing here?' he asked walking towards you.   
'Surprise' you whisper and pull out a silver chair from the dinning table and push it into the centre of the living room. Before taking hold of Richards hand and pulling him over and then into the chair.   
'Your not meant to be here' he moaned as he felt you stroke his thigh.  
You walk around the chair in till you are behind him and bring your head next to his ear. 

You lick the top of his ear before purring 'Change of plans' 

You walk back around to the front of him and walk around the portable pole you had placed in the room.   
He groaned when he watched you wrap your legs around it and slip off the silk robe, you get into a rhythm, trying out a few basic movements you knew and a few more complicated ones, in till you turned the music down slightly and walked back towards Richard who was still seated in the chair. He skin had a light sheen of moisture as he sweated, his hands gliding over your waist and then down over your stocking clad legs.

'You like it then?' he husked  
'It makes me feel sexy' you cooed

'That's because you are sexy' he replied still in his husky voice.   
You place a finger over his lips as you straddled his lap. Placing your hands on either side of his face as you trace his lips with your tongue gently pushing the tip into his mouth, teasing him , before pulling back.   
You move forward again and suck his bottom lip into your mouth, when you feel his hands come to rest on either side of your face you once again pull back, but only a little bit this time. Your lips are barely touching as you breath in each others air making you feel dizzy.   
He takes control this time and captures your lips in his and give you a hard kiss. Your tongues battling for dominance.   
You pull away breathing heavily as he kisses you again this time more deeper and longer than before.   
You rake your fingers through his hair as you pull him into hard. 

Once again you are the first to break away from the kiss and allow him to place his hands on your waist and pull your small body further up his lap. You feel his hot breath dance on top of your breasts before he dips his tongue into your cleavage and licks your soft skin.   
You whimper as his hands move from your waist up in till he is holding your breasts in both hands, pushing them up so more of your skin is accessible to him. His lips touch the top of your breasts as they spill out of the corset cups. Licking and nibbling them causing you to cry out. 

You start rutting against him when you feel heat between your legs, he groans himself as he pulls out your breasts from the corset top and watch them bob up and down unrestricted by the lace.   
You moan very loudly when he bites down hard on one of your nipples whilst rolling the other one between two of his fingers.   
After giving the same amount of attention to both of your breasts you feel his fingers lightly brushing over your lacy covered cunt, before moving the fabric to one side and forcefully pushing two fingers inside you, you arch up at the sudden intrusion and rest your head on his shoulder as he pleasure you. 

'Fuck, Richard!' you cry as he pushes them in again, holding you leg with his other hand, steadying you in his lap.   
He fingers you in till you are wet and have covered his two fingers with your juices and the pulls out thrusting his fingers into your mouth allowing you to suck on them , cleaning them.  
You raise your head and watch him pull down his zipper of his jeans and pull out his rather large, thick cock. You feel him shove the lace out of the way and then part your lips before pushing into you naked. 

He sighs with pleasure as he pushes all the way into your body helping you adjust before you slam your hips down and ride him in Ernest.   
You set a pace as you ride his cock, your breasts bouncing up and down, you thigh muscle working overtime as you ride him. Richard looks down and grunts when he watches his cock disappearing inside you again and again. 

You hear the slapping of you sweaty thighs against his jean covered ones. You take the whole of him inside you feeling the cold metal zip scrapping against your sensitive skin.

'Fucking hell!' he cried as you slammed down again. 

You know he is close when you feel his long fingers brushing up against your clit whilst his cock is brushing up against your inside walls.   
'oh Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, just like that!, Fucking Christ' you yell out rather loudly as he pounds into you even move forcefully than before.  
He kissed your swollen red lips hard, his stubble rubbing against your cheek. 

Electricity ran through your veins as your body shook uncontrollably before collapsing into Richards Chest.   
You breath heavily as Richard Slams into you one more time and yells out your name as he comes inside of you. Hard. 

Your head feels fuzzy and you breath heavily against his chest and you come down from you fucking amazing orgasm.   
Richard Slides his hands up your hot wet skin before carefully pulling his member out of you and places a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

'I feel like its my birthday not yours' He breathed   
You where silent for a while catching your breath, you rested on his chest for a few moments more before pulling you leg around so you where sitting side ways on his lap and winding your arms around his sweaty neck.  
'Thank you for my present' you whisper and give him a eskimo kiss. 

'Maybe for your birthday I should buy myself some underwear and give you pleasure..? although i don't think my budget would cover something so beautiful' you whisper running your hands down the main body of the corset. 

' You could wear absolutely anything and still be beautiful and very sexy' Richard whispered 'I have money, and I choose to spend it on nice things for you, don't feel guilty' he finished pressing a light kiss to your swollen lips. 

'Anyway, I could say that the motive was purely selfish and for my benefit, because like I said before I feel like its my birthday not yours!' he said and smiled   
'Let me cook you dinner, a birthday treat, and then you can open your other presents' Richard said and picked you up into his arms bridal style and placed you on the sofa. 

'Richard!' you cried and threw a pillow at him. 

You turned the music off with the remote and relaxed on the sofa whilst Richard cooked you dinner. This was defiantly one of the best birthday's you've had you think, and it looks like it is by no means over just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.agentprovocateur.com/soiree/view-all/info/zaharah-corset~burgundy  
> Link Above of the lingerie I based this on: 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Armitage or any characters mentioned in future chapters.


	4. Sexy Times with Richard Armitage Part 4 - Guy of Gisborne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Fantasy = Guy of Gisborne character play

Sexy Times with Richard Armitage - Part 4 - Guy of Gisborne 

 

You woke up when you felt a light touch on your cheek, opening your eyes you see Richard on his side leaning over you slowly stroking your cheek with his hand, looking down at you.   
'What are you looking at?' you asked opening both eyes now and looking up at him.   
'You' he replied smiling he leant down and placed a chase kiss on your lips.   
You lay in silence for a while, Richard just looking at you, and you holding the hand that is still stroking your cheek. just lying in each others warmth.

'If you had to act out a fantasy with me what would it be?' Richard asked smirking as he said it   
'And what brought that question on?' you asked, he didn't say anything instead he shifted his body so you could feel his rather large erection up against your thigh.   
'Oh' you say and snuggle closer. 

'Sooooo' he asks and waits patiently for your answer.  
'Okay, one of them would be you as Guy of Gisborne, all dressed in leather you'd spank me and then let me dry hump you, afterwards you'd fuck me against a table still with all your clothes on' you whisper seductively 

'Mmmmmmm is that so?' he asked feeling his erection enlarge even more than your felt possible.   
'Maybe we could play it out some time?' he asked whilst moving your body so you where back to lying on your back, he then climbed over you and kissed you whilst pushing his fingers inside you getting you ready. In no time at all you felt him put a condom on and slam into you.   
After you both have come you look into his eyes. 'I'd like that' you whisper. 

*******************************************************************************

 

After a week you believed Richard had forgotten about your conversation after all he was so aroused it was probably his cock talking, after all he was rather aroused when he asked you about your fantasy. 

That was in till you walked over to your friends house that afternoon, Richard knew you where going for a coffee and would not be back home in till later.   
'A certain somebody hand delivered this earlier' you friend said when you walked inside her house she gave you a large box

'I wonder why he delivered it here, when he could just give it to me when I got home' you said to your friend   
'Well he did say to not let you leave in till at least 7.30 so maybe he's giving you a surprise at home' she suggested.

You shrugged and walked into her dining room and placing the rather large box on the table and sitting on a chair, before you opened the box. Inside surrounded by tissue paper was a black corset, it was a sweetheart plunge with steel bones giving it structure. The main part of the corset was made with a floral pattern, and steel S hooks on the front that looked very much like a steam puck/Victorian style, about 3 inches from the bottom of the corset there was a strip of black leather with a decorative buckle on each side. it was laced down the back like a proper corset too. Also inside the box was a matching thong, made from the same floral pattern and with a leather lining, and little working buckles on each side. 

You smile to yourself, knowing what this meant. you search in the box and found a small card hidden in the tissue paper.   
'8.00pm tonight x' was all the note said.

It didn't need to explain anything you knew where this was going. You glace at the clock you had plenty of time, accepting the mug of coffee from your friend and sitting down on the sofa to have a good old natter. 

At 7.45 you looked at yourself in the mirror, still as your friend's house who insisted you show her what it looked like on before you left for home. The black of the corset made you look very pale, along with your make up and hair you look like you've just walked out of an episode of Robin Hood, okay so maybe not quite... You pulled on a long black skirt you borrowed from you friend and a long black mac you happen to find in your car covering yourself before saying goodbye and making a dash for the car. 

You place your key in the door and let yourself in. The main room was dark with a few long candles littering various surfaces. After shutting the door you places your phone and keys on the kitchen counter and walked into the living/dinning room, you see a large wooden table filling up the middle of the room, all the modern furniture pushed to the edge and covers over them, you looked around and also see a large wooden chair and some tin goblets on the table. You hear footsteps and brace yourself when you see his shadow.   
'Fuck!' you think as he walks into the light. 

There he is Richard Armitage dressed as Guy of Gisborne. Complete with the original costume, you step closer and he closes his eyes letting you see the dark grey eye shadow on his lids and stark black eyeliner around his eyes. the only difference from this Guy to the original was his hair, it was quite a bit shorter than Guy's but you let it go as you doubt he would be able to grown his hair long in a week. 

'Your late' he growled in Guys accent 'I think you need to be punished' he continued he walked towards you and stood right in your personal space. You body shivered at the sound of his voice. you stood there still letting him slip the mac of your shoulders and chucking it over the table. You see he's eyes light up when he sees you are wearing the corset and he runs his hands up and down your sides. 

'Take your skirt off' he growls again.   
You obey quickly and stand right in front of him only wearing the corset, thong and the suspenders you had added to the costume.... (Suspenders you had found in the boot of your car at the last minute...you cant remember how they got there)

You see his eye run down your body and stare at the suspenders.   
'Did I tell you, you could wear these?' he kneeing down so he could run his fingers up and down your legs. 

'No Rich....Guy' you quickly added 

'Why are you wearing them then?'   
You hesitate   
'Take them off! .... Slowly' he finished and got up from where he was kneeling. he took a few steps back and sat on the wooden chair. 

You gave him a show stripping the thin material off your legs. you then stand there and look at him.   
'Come here, Lean over my lap' he said and pulled your arm towards him and over his lap. He spreads his legs so that your head is resting against one leather clad thigh and the rest of your body is draped over the other. 

You feel his hands covered in leather slid over the back of your own thighs and over the fabric of the thong, he gently caresses for a moment in till he pushed down your thong and slaps you hard. He does it again and again gently at first and then harder and harder with each slap, in till you started moaning in pain and pleasure. The leather of his gloves feeling smooth and hot against your bare bottom. 

'Guy Please' You moan as he hand comes in contact with your skin. 'If you promise not to misbehave again ill stop and give you what you want, do you promise?' he asked stilling his hand, waiting for an answer  
'Yes, Yes I promise' you whimper, you expect another slap but instead he pulls you up so you are straddling his lap and pulls you against his fully clothed body.

You instantly begin rubbing up against him, your wetness dripping onto the leather beneath you making it slippery and easy to slid against, Richard moans and pulls your body further up his body in till you could feel his large, hard cock beneath the tight leather breeches. You ground your pelvis in to his crotch and you began to pant. Richard placed both of his hands on your ass and pushed in into him. 

You rode his leather clad thighs in till you where so wet you could hear the leather beneath you every time you rubbed, however just as you where about to come, Richard pushed your body of his lap and watched as you felt tears forming in your eyes. you where so close.   
He then forcefully pushed you against the wooden table, you ended up halfway on the table and halfway off, Richard pulled out his cock from the leather bounds and before you knew it, he had pushed it inside you. 

'FUCK! GUY!' you scream as he thrust inside you. Hard.

You felt Guy's leather clad hand find your mouth and push his thumb inside to try and muffle your moans, you focused on sucking the leather as he thrust inside you harder and more forcefully then before.   
'Fuck, Fuck Fuck' you moan around the leather thumb still in your mouth.  
You look at Richards face, he was in total bliss, his eyes half closed so that you could see his dark eye shadow, some of his eyeliner had smudged where he was sweating so much, You couldn't believe he managed to last 2 series in head to toe black leather when he had been in the costume for a couple of hours and was sweating buckets. He looked dirty but oh so hot as he thrust into you over and over again. 

At last you could feel pleasure building up in your body once more, 'please please, more' you growl around his thumb. Richard pulled out his thumb and took off both of his leather gloves throwing them on the floor. his bare hands found you waist and pulled you on to him.

'Say my name' he growled  
'GUY!, oh Please GUY!' you scream as you come, your body shaking, overloading with pleasure.  
You must have completely blacked out because the next thing you knew you where not on the table, you where now upright sitting in Richards lap on the wooden chair. He had cleaned you up and had some how taken off your corset and replaced it with one of his shirts You cuddle into his arms as you realise he had taken off the leather jacket and was left in a think black long sleeved top and the leather breeches. 

'You okay?' he asked kissing you softy on the lips for one of the first times that evening. 'Mmmmmmm' you mumbled and rest your head on his shoulder.

'That must have been some orgasm, you blacked out' he said and chuckled stroking your cheek with his smooth fingers. 'It was amazing, seeing you as Guy, feeling you as Guy was brilliant... where did you get the costume?' you asked curiously

'When the 2nd series ended and the 3rd began there was a new costume department which re-designed the look so the leather.. some of the leather went and they offered us all our old costumes, which we all took. I'd forgotten I had it as I'd given it to Jonas to store in his attic'   
'I'm glad you kept it, you look so sexy in it' you admitted as Richard wound his arms around your waist 

'The rest of the stuff I borrowed from a friend of mine' he told you cuddling you close.

You sit like that for a while just feeling each others bodies, occasionally kissing.   
'So what are you fantasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Armitage nor to I Own Guy of Gisborne of any other characters mentioned


	5. Sexy Times with Richard Armitage - Part 5 - Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a naughty idea when Richard is on the phone...

Sexy Times with Richard Armitage - Part 5 Phones 

You walk out the bathroom fresh from a shower and hear voices... well you hear Richard's voice anyway, you find some underwear, just a simple white matching set with lace detail and the nearest shirt in the wardrobe which happens to actually be your favourite. Richards denim shirt. You pull it own and roll up the sleeves, and do up the last few buttons so it actually stays on your body. 

You then make your way down the stairs and see Richard sitting at the desk with his phone to his ear and a pen in his hand. He is sitting on the chair with his legs spread wide and you can't help but grin. 

You walk up to Richard and drag your hand across his neck causing him to look up at you still on the phone. He smiles and you smile back and lean down to kiss him on the cheek. You then walk around his body and kneel down in front of his legs. You slowly lick your lips and you see him raise his eyebrows. You pull you body so you are sitting in-between his stretched legs and lift yourself up so you can touch his growing clothed erection. 

His body jerks forward with your touch as he starts speaking again. 

'Well if you could check for me As obviously I need that information before I leave.... yeah I'll stay on the line' he speaks into the mobile.

You slowly drag the fly of his jeans down and giggle when you realise he isn't wearing any underwear he was obviously expecting you tonight, you thought. you tug his cock out of his jeans and stroke it with your hands. 

'Shit!' you hear him curse under his breath as he grips the pen he is holding. 

You play with it for a while in till he starts speaking on the phone again, as soon as he speaks you decide to deep throat him, you giggle around his cock as he growls a moan into the phone. 

He clears his throat and apologized to whoever he is speaking to which causes you to giggle some more, you look up and see a dangerous look in his eyes.

'oopsie your in trouble now' you think to yourself as you start to suck his member.

You swirl your tongue around the mushroom head and then dig the tip of it into his slit making him jerk forward into you again. 

You decide then to pull away from him. you hold his cock in your hand and admire it, its all shiny and wet. you see Richards eyes on you once more still talking on the phone, you admire him for keeping a straight face and still even talking on the phone whilst your doing these things, if he was doing this to you, you would have hung up ages ago....

 

He watches you as you like him like an ice cream, and ice cream that had started to melt. You hold the base and suck and swallow the head.   
You know he is close because you watch him put the pen down and grasps you head in his hand, he pushes his cock inside your wet hot mouth and pulls your head forward roughly so you end up deep throating him again. He knows what he is doing, and he knows when to stop, so you weren't afraid of choking.. 

You willingly let him fuck your mouth in till he comes, his beautiful seed spilling into your mouth which you swallow, he moans quite loudly this time and you look up to see he is now off the phone and looking straight at you. 

You pull yourself off of his member, stand up and then literally climb up on to his lap so you can kiss him.   
He lets you have one kiss before he pushes you away. and for the first time he speaks to you. 

'You better start running, cos your in big trouble' he growls seductively. 

You bite your lip, looking around the room, have a little think, and then look straight back at him....

'Bring it on'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard..... Unfortunately :(


	6. Sexy Times with Richard Armitage Part 6 - Need

Sexy times with Richard Armitage - Need 

Its dark when you enter the apartment. You quietly toe of your heels and drop you bag to the floor taking out your phone and drop your keys in the bowl by the door.   
You tip toe up the stairs to the loft bedroom and see Richard sound asleep.   
You quietly take off your clothes leaving your knickers on and slip one of his tees over your head before climbing into the bed besides him. You lay down and wound your arm around his waist, and place your head against his chest, you silently place a gentle kiss on his chest and then you feel your heart ache and the tears start to fall. You didn't want to cry but you could not help it. You sob silently into Richards naked chest, which caused him to stir. 

'Hey, sweetheart' he whispered his voice thick from sleeping. 'How was you night.....What's wrong? has something happened?' he quickly added when he hears your sobs. You tighten your arm around his waist and bury your head into his body, which causes Richard to hold your body in his arms.   
'shhhh' he whispered whilst stroking your hair.   
'I don't want to go, I want to be with you... He'll make me go' You sob into his body. 

You feel Richards hands on your waist pulling you up his body so he could see your face and look in to your eyes.   
'Who will make you go..?' He asked seriously now wide awake,'What's happened?' 

You pull away from him and lie on your back ' I bumped into my ex at the club' you tell him. He leans over so he can cradle your face with one of his large hands. He waits for you to continue.   
'He told me he wants me back, he has wanted me back for a while but couldn't find my number, so it must have been fate to bump into him there... I told him I was in a relationship and I was really happy and after one and a half years it wasn't going to happen, defiantly not with how he treated me' You tell Richard pausing to breath.

'He said he was sorry and that I frustrated him, and I did stupid things which caused him to hit me, I told him that in a relationship it is never okay to hit the other no matter what they have done... you know like you told me, when we first got together' you look to Richard for conformation. He nodded his head and placed a small kiss on your lips and then pulled away urging you to continue.

'He told me he wanted me back and I knew that he always got what he wanted... I told him I'd never go back to him and then he said he wasn't going to give me a choice and he would take me back... and that's when I walked out and came back as quickly as I could... but now I'm scared that he will take me from you and I don't want to go... I want to be with you not him' You tell him tears leaking out of the corner of your eyes.

Richard pulls his body so that he his covering you his arms either side of your face and his fingers stroking your cheek  
'I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you... He won't take you, I won't let him.... And if he tries I'll call the police... nobody should be treated as a possession, you are your own women and you will make your own decisions and if that's staying here with me, then that is where you will stay' Richard tells you leaning in to kiss you again this time lingering for a few minutes longer. 

After he pulls way he stares into your eyes for which seems like an eternity, and you suddenly have a need for him... you can't quite describe what it is you just have an overwhelming need for him to be inside you. 

'I need you' you whisper causing him to smile.

'Turn around' he says and tried to coax you on to your side so he can spoon you.   
'No... I need to see you' you whisper more tears falling down your cheek. He nods his head and takes his weight off of you for a moment. He pulls the tee of his you are wearing off and then strips you off your knickers flinging them over the side of the bed.  
He pulls your body into his own, so your thighs are touching, as are your stomachs. Richard kisses you this time slipping his tongue inside your mouth in till your tongues dance together, you feel his large hands trail down your body lightly grazing your nipples, brushing over your sensitive stomach down between your legs.  
You buck into him when one of his fingers rubs your little numb. 'Is this for me?' he asks slightly pulling back from your lips, and motioning to where his hand currently resided, 

You nod 'Only for you' you whisper. you squeal when his fingers pushes insides you with little resistance, he pulls your lips into his mouth again as he fingers you getting you ready for what's to come. You move against his hand as you feel his other hand come to rest on your waist pulling you body inescapably close to his, so you could feel every muscle under his skin. He adds another finger causing you to whimper quite loudly 'That's it sweetheart.... Let me hear you' Richard whispers, pushing his fingers in and out faster. You feel your body start to shake as the pleasure becomes intense. 

Richard pulls his fingers out just before you come and you continue to shake. He then quickly lines himself up with your entrance and pushes inside your wet, open hole.   
'Ahhhhh' you sigh as you feel him connect with you at last.  
He always makes you feel safe whenever he is with you but when he is completely connected to you in this way makes you feel as if nothing can ever touch you.   
Tears run down your face as you feel an intensity you've never felt before, you become overwhelmed by the pleasure building up inside you. He thrusts in to you slowly and gently his hands moving around your body as if he was giving you a bear hug. You hands still by your side. 

'Hold on to me' he whispers.

You move your arms from your side to around his neck and clasp it tightly holding on to him as he thrust into you getting faster. You looped your legs around Richards waist causing him to thrust deeper into you. You looked into his eyes and let him kiss away your tears which made your heart ache even more then it already did, this time though because you suddenly realised how much you loved this man in front of you and how lucky you where to have him. 

'I Love you' you whispered into his ear before you moaned out as he thrust against your sweet spot. Richard pulled your head back so he could look into his eyes. His eyes where full of shock and then became gentler as he realised you meant it.  
'I Love you too Sweetheart, always' he whispered back and you kissed for a long time in till you exploded into each other. 

You where so exhausted from the nights event and from the heart aching, explosive orgasm you just had, your eyes shut as soon as your head hit the pillow.  
You felt Richard slip out of you and pull you into his arms.   
He kissed the top of your head before cuddling down to sleep too. 

'I Love you' was the last thing you heard as you feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Armitage 
> 
> A/N: Thank you for all your likes and comments it means a lot xxx


	7. Sexy Times with Richard Armitage Part 7 - Fingers

Part 7 -Fingers

 

You walk into the restraunt hand in hand with Richard, Its quite posh and you instantly feel you don't belong somewhere like this... but you where doing this for Richard so you could get used to it.  
Richard lead you into a private room and the restraunt and you saw all his fellow cast mates sitting at the table chatting. Richard had been invited to a Robin Hood Reunion initially there wasn't a plus one invitation but you heard Richard on the phone to someone a couple of days ago and now you where here with him. 

You look across the table and realise there are only two seats left for you, but they where on the other side of the large table from each other. You squeeze Richards hand tighty as you suddenly feel quite nervous.

Ever since you had that conformation with your ex you had felt slighlty on edge in a public place... You knew Richard would never let it happened but part of you still felt like he could come and take you away at any time. 

'Wait here' Richard whispered and let go of your hand briefly. You watched him walk over to one side of the table noticing Lucy sitting next to the empty chair and Jonas sitting the other side. He leant down and asked Lucy something. She nodded and got up from her chair and walked to the other side of the table and sat down in the empty chair next to Gordon. 

'Come here sweetheart' Richard called and beckoned you over to the now two empty seats. You walk towards him and give him a smile when he takes your hand and helps you into the chair next to Jonas (He was the only one you had ever meet before so you where glad for him to sit on one side of you) Richard sat hmself next to you and linked your hands together ontop of the table. 

Richard introduced you to the rest of the gang and poured you a glass of rosa. You let them all chat about there antics on set and enjoyed listening to Richard Laugh. You let out a sigh when you felt Richard place his hand on your bare thigh underneath the table.   
You where just going to wear jeans tonight but Richard insisted you should wear your new navy blue dress. It had a cut out section around your waist and was quite short. He also insisted you wear a pair of mega high navy blue stilettos which made your legs look very long... The good thing about wearing these shoes was that you looked quite tall and looked a better match for Richards tall frame... and it made it easier to lean up and kiss him. 

You shivered when Richard hand stroked up your thigh, it was amazing that he could still have perferectly normal conversations whilst he was doing this to you, but afterall you had given him a blow job whilst he was talking to his agent... it seemed nothing fased him. 

After a while the waiters brought the menus out and Richard took his hand of your thigh to flick through the menu. You looked though you own and silently cursed the fact you where a fussy eater. Richard senced your unease and put his menu on the table.   
'Don't worry darling, order a side if you want and I'll give you the vegetables off of my plate' he said and smiled. You smiled back thanking him for his generosity.  
You decided to order some ravioli pasta which came off the side menu and told the waiter your order. He looked at your oddly intill Richard leant up to whisper in his ear. He nodded and when around to take everyone elses order. 

When the food came out Richard basically poured half of his vegatables onto your plate. You leand foward and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek thanking him. 

'Are you okay? your not eating much?' Jonas asked sitting next to you.   
'I'm a fussy eater' you whispered 'It's okay I'm looking forward to the pudding' You tell him and laugh for the first time all evening. Jonas smiles back and starts a conversation between yourself, him and Joe sitting on the other side of him. 

It happened suddenly, you had just taken a mouthful of food and you almost choke on it when you feel Richards hand in between your legs. He strokes you through your lacy knickers with his long thick fingers. You gasp and take a drink trying to distract yourself from his ministrations.   
You moan a little when you feel him move the fabric out of the way and literally pushed two of those fingers inside you. 

Jonas looked around at your moan 'Its just really good' you mutter trying to keep a straight face when Richard pushes his fingers in deeper. 

'Your awfully tense are you okay?' Richard asked in a tensing voice, whispering in your ear.   
You lean across a little jarring his fingers inside you causing you to shiver at the change of angle. 

'Well I would be apart from the fact that you have two of your fingers shoved up my cunt' you whisper back to him. 

You finally overcome your nerves and enjoy the playfulness that is between you. Richard smirks knowing full well what that does to you and pushes his fingers slowly in and out of you. You try to ingnore the sensation and contiune your conversation with the rest of the members of the old gang. You can't believe nobody had mentioned the fact the one of Richards hands is no where to be seen as he is eating with only his folk... Maybe they have but just don't want to mention it. That thought makes you ache for him, knowing that what he is doing to you is so naughty and dirty, it makes you get so wet. 

He smiles when he feels your juices drip down his fingers,and as quickly as it started it ended and the dinner plates where beging taken away.Richard pulled his fingers out and wiped your juices on a napkin. Before taking a sip of his own drink. 

You sigh at the removal of his fingers and look a cross at him. He was enjpying himself making you squirm in your seat. The waiter had come back to take the dessert orders in which you weren't allowed to order as Richard had gotten there first and ordered a large slice of new york cheesecake with two folks. The bastard he knew what he was doing and was enjoying every minute. The a few of the others had got up to strech there legs or go to the restroom, or have a smoke and soon you where on your own with Richard.

'What was that all about?' you asked turning to face him.   
'You looked so nervous I just wanted to loosen you up a bit, and you know how much I love getting you off with only my fingers... It just happened to be a fantasy of mine to do that to you in front of people' He said seductively

'Anyway you enjoyed it did't you, feeling my thick fingers invade your cunt, letting your juice run down my fingers, I felt you pushing back on them.... Would you like me to get you off with them alone?' He asked 

You shiver all over from his dirty words and nod your head. You turn back in your chair and Richard leans over yo whisper in your ear 'Spread you legs wide for me my sweet baby' 

You do as you are told and just as you feel Richard push his finges back inside your cunt the other walk back into the room. The dessert comes out and you start teasing Richard with it, getting your own back. You moan and suck the cheese cake of the folk directing your quiet moans at Richard... all the while thrusting your sex up into Richards Fingers that graze over your sweet spot. 

Your body shakes all over as you cum over his fingers. He slowly pulls them out of you and swipes some of the cream from the side of the plate with them sucking them into his mouth, tasting you mixed with Cream. He smirked again and starts up a conversation with Keith. 

You feel weak and shaky all over as you finish the dessert. You excuse your self and walk with your shaky legs to the bathroom.   
You walk into a cubicle and lock the door running the water in the sink and spashing it on your face. You sit on the toilet seat, still coming down from your incredible high. 

You hear a knock at the door 'Sweetheart are you alright?' It's Richard voice and he sounded quite worried, he probably feels he had gone to far with you, Which he hasn't, You are just feeling alittle overwhelmed. You unlock the door and let him come in locking it behind him. 

'Come here' He whispered and you walk into his open arms. 'I'm sorry If I took you too far' he whispers into your hair 'I did enjoyed it... its just ... It just got overwhelming' You whisper and bury your head into his chest. 

'How about we go home and I'll make up for it?' Richard asked smiling.   
You nod. 

'Is there anything you would like me to do?' he asked

'I'd like it if you would make love to me....' you told him looking up into his deep blue eyes.   
He lifted you up in his arms   
'I'm sure I can mangange that' he whispered and carried you out of the bathroom. and out of the restraunt. 

****  
'Somethings telling me we won't see them again' Joe said to Jonas causing him to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Armitage, Jones Armstrong or any other people or characters mentioned.


	8. Sexy Times with Richard Armitage Part 8 - The Beard

Sexy Times with Richard Armitage Part 8 - The Beard

 

You awake suddenly when you feel strong hands on your shoulders. Damn you think why does he have to wake you when you where having such a great dream. You slowly open your eyes and stare into deep icy blue ones staring back at you with a concerned look. 

'Are you okay? you where making funny noises in your sleep... I thought maybe you where having a nightmare' Richard said

'I'm fine... and I was't having a nightmare more like a nice dream.. a very nice dream' you tell him. 

'Well if you weren't having a nightmare why where you making those.... oh one of those dreams' he said suddenly realising exactly what you had been dreaming about. 

'What was it about?' he asked helping you sit up.   
'Nothing' you said quietly suddenly feeling very hot.

'Come on don't be embarrssed' he whispered lean up so he could capture your lips in his. 

'I was dreaming of you.... you eating me out' you whisper 'Getting you new beard wet with my juices' 

'Did you get wet just thinking about it?' Richard asked   
'Nope' you tell him 

'Are you sure?' he asked and pushed the duvet cover off of your body. You watched him as he gentlly stroked his hand down your stomach and cup your cunt ontop of your knickers, causing you to moan and buck into his hand.

'I think you did' he whispered 'I can feel it' 

'Maybe a bit' You whisper you smile before you see him literally climb up your body so he could kiss your lips.

The beard was new.. at first you did't like it... but since he had to grow it for a part it was staying so you slowly learnt to like it on him.   
The kisses had changed becuase instead of soft smooth skin or a little roughness from his stubble you felt coarse hair rub againest your cheek.The beard, in the last few days had started to become a massive turn on, hence the dream and now the hopeful reality. 

'Do you want to feel my beard in between you thighs, scratching you soft sensitive skin there..' he asked seductively  
You nod, unable to speak

'Do you think you would get off just from my beard grazing your cunt or would you need my tongue too?'   
He contiunted before you could even get a word out, knowing what you needed 

'I think you would need my tongue, pushing in and out of your little hole whilst my beard grazed the sides, and then maybe just before you cum I could push a finger or two inside you... as I know what a turn on my fingers are to you.. Would you like that?... Tell me sweetheart' he growled

'Yes... I'd like that' you whimpered 

You watched him slide down your body pulling off your bra and then sliding down further to take of your knickers, before taking hold of your legs and moving them so there was a gap in which he could slid into.

He watched you struggle to sit up slightly so you could see what he was doing.  
'Do you want to watch sweetheart?, Your my dirty little girl aren't you... Let me help' he said, his words going straight to your cunt.   
You loved him talking dirty to you... If you told anybody they would't believe that Richard had such a dirty mouth. 

He leant over your body putting a few pillows that had been thrown to one side behind you and then pulling your body up a little so you could lean against them. You where comfortable and you could see and feel the naughty things he was doing to you. 

'Are you ready sweetheart?' he asked, you felt his hot breath against your lips, he licked your lips before pulling himself backwards so he could lie in the gap of your legs. 

You felt him begin by pressing little kisses up the insides of your legs, letting his beard scrape against your soft skin for a few mintues that necessary.   
You giggled when you felt the little hairs against your skin. You watched him kiss further intill he got to your thighs, you felt his large cold hands push your thighs apart to gain access to you treasure.   
You squirmed when you felt him bite the sensitive skin on the inside's of your thighs and then felt his wet tongue lick and kiss it better. 

You felt him move and now his head was infront of his prize. He glaced up at you, his normally bright icy blue eyes turning dark with lust.   
The sensation was amazing, you moaned as you felt his beard graze against your sensitive cunt, which caused your body to shiver with want. 

'Does that feel good?' Richard asked his hot breath dancing across your hole whilst his beard still scratched your cunt. 

'So good' you moaned and tried to thrust your body against his head.

'ooo my little girl is getting needy... maybe I can get you off just like this..? Would you want that... or would you like my tongue to help?' he asked 

'Need...Need... more' You growled You felt him laugh against you before thrusting his tongue inside you. 

'Fuck!' you screamed as you felt his tongue exploring you from the inside and his beard exporing your from the outside.   
He hit your special spot with his wet tongue again and again, before he pulled out. 

'Do you want to fuck my face?' Richard asked quite casually 

'Oh God' you moaned   
'I know you do my sweet little girl' he growled before taking your little hands in his own large ones. He took up his position again between your legs and placed your hands around his head. He licked your nub before pushing his tongue into your tight hole, his hands still ontop of your own.  
With the help of both your hands, his head was pushed against your wet cunt, he let go of your hands and placed his against your thigh pushing them open more and more intill you where open wide for him.   
You began pulling his head towards you, as his tongue explored deeper. It was lucky he had a long tongue... giving you so much pleasure.

Just the sight of you pulling his head towards you and the feeling of his hands on your thighs, his beard against your clit and his tongue inside you was enough to make you squirm. 

You felt your heart beat faster as you watched and felt him all around you, hot heat going straight to your cunt.   
You felt your body shake around him and let go of his head as the first part of your orgasm soaked his beard. 

After that it went so quickly he pulled his tongue out and quickly replaced his fingers, gliding them in and out of your already hot juices, thrusting deeper and deeper intill you where swallowing his finger all the way. 

'Come for me my dirty little girl' Richard growled causing you to buck and come around his fingers. 

Your heart was beating so fast your breath was coming in short huffs as you recovered. His fingers still stuck inside you.   
You tensed when you felt Richard try and pull his fingers out only you had tensed around them. 

'Relax darling... I don't want to hurt you' he whispered stroking your stomach with his over hand. 

You felt your body relax and then felt him pull out his cum covered fingers. You felt him kiss your cunt and clit a few times before pulling his body up so he could kiss you.   
You felt his wet beard against your skin covering you with your own juices, your body shivers uncontrolably. He kissed your lips slowly a few times before bringing his fingers to your lips and letting you suck yourself off of him. 

'Don't swallow, I want my taste too' he whispered before removing his fingers and pushing his tongue into your mouth.   
'Mmmm' he moaned against your mouth. 

You suddenly realised that he was still fully clothed when you felt him reach between you so he could take off his jeans, you helped him with his top before he rolled to your side, wiping his beard with his top before chucking it over the side of the bed. 

You felt the blanked being pulled back up over the both of you before he pulled you into his arms, your head against his chest. 

'How did you like that sweetheart?, was it like your dream?' he whispered kissing the top of your head. 

'It was better, much better... and I think I could learn to love the beard... although I still prefer you without it..' You whispered kissing the soft patch of skin your lips had access to before smiling to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Armitage or his beard Unfortunately
> 
> This Part was inspired by a couple of pictures floating around on Tumblr from The Hobbit BOTFA EE (Which I haven't seen yet because some silly people aren't realising it in the UK in till the 23rd November! I've got to wait a whole month! so not fair! ) 
> 
> (WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR BOFTA EE) 
> 
> https://meandrichard.wordpress.com/2015/10/21/i-think-ive-got-a-concussion-from-that-brow-richard-armitage/
> 
> oooo and this video too..
> 
> http://radiorcrist.tumblr.com/post/131596585027/please-someone-stop-this-man-those-noises-oh-my


	9. Sexy Times with Richard Armitage - Part 9 - Positons

Sexy Times With Richard Armitage - Positions

 

After numerous interruptions you pick up your new book once more. it had been a hard day every time you tried to sit down you'd get an email from work or a call.  
You curled your legs and sat on the sofa reading in till you heard keys in the door. You quickly push the book under the pillow and try to look innocent. 

'What are you smiling about?' Richard asked walking over to you and kneeling on the floor. 

'Nothing... ' You tell him giggling as he leant forward and captured your lips in his kissing you, you knew what he was doing, distracting you, you felt his hand reach out and pull the book out of the pillow. you pull away 

'Hey!' you cried and tried to snatch the book back with no luck. 

'What's this then?' he asked teasingly and looked at the book.

'Interesting positions for Tall-Short Couples' Richard read smiling all the way  
'This is new?' he asked

'It came this morning... ' you tell him still trying to take it back.  
'Mmm' Richard said and he flicked through a couple of pages, he realised that a few of the pages had coloured stickers on the top and went back and checked out the marked pages.

'You've been busy though... Are these the ones your want to try?' he asked looking away from the page and back to you.  
You nod blushing

'You know your so sexy when your blushing... I think maybe because these positions are for couples we should really pick which ones we want to try together don't you agree?' he asked teasing you 

'Not fair... cant we just get to the sex?' you ask him and give him your best puppy dog eyes

'ah ah no I don't think so, not yet... This is your punishment for not showing this to me earlier' he said and smirked. He then pulled himself up to his feet and walked to the other side of the sofa sitting down and literally pulling your body into his lap. You could feel his huge fucking cock underneath your bum teasing you as he pulled his arms around you and opening the book at the first page. 

After a few pages, he passed the book to you and told you to keep turning the pages. He then decided he was going to softly stroke your bare thigh and practically rut against your bottom.

You shivered all over as you turned the page. After pretty much going through the whole book Richard had decided on 3 different positions he wanted to try.  
'So much for choosing together' you thought 'You knew Richard was going to get his way... Not that you minded at all but sometimes it was really annoying!' 

The 'Spider', 'The butterfly', and 'The pretzel'

'So baby wanna give them a try?' he asked rocking up against your back.

'I've been waiting for you to ask all evening' you moan and rub back against him.

Richard pushed you off the sofa and his lap and got up himself. He pulled you back into his arms and lifted you up. You wound your legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he walked you over to the dinning table. 

There he placed you on the edge and started to undo the buttons on the cardigan you where wearing. Once he had stripped you off of everything including your jeans you where left sitting on the dinning table in nothing but your bra and knickers whilst he was still fully dressed, In tight jeans that showed off his gorgeous bum and a purple shirt. 

He kissed your lips as he gently pushed your body back so you where laying on the table. You felt his large hands cup your cunt feeling your wetness beneath his fingers. Just the sight of his hands covering you made you squirm. He smirked at you knowing exactly what he was doing and slowly pushed one of his fingers inside you. 

'Fuck!' you moaned as he jabbed his finger further inside you getting you wetter than you where already. He fingered you getting you ready for his cock in till he could hear the slick slide of his finger. He then pulled out, causing you to groan and the loss. 

You watch him from where you where lying, slowly undoing his zipper and pulling out his thick hard cock.Just the sight of him still fully dressed with his cock out was heaven. 

He then leant over you taking your arms and stretching them out above your head, he then propped your body up so only your head and higher part of your back where touching the cool surface. He placed both of your legs onto his shoulders and then held your bum with one of his hands.  
He pushed your knickers out of the way with the other and then slide himself inside.

'Richard!' you yelled when he was fully seated within you. He started snapping his hips and pushing in and out of you had a steady rhythm. You cry out every time his cock touches that sweet spot inside you and with this angle it on pretty much every thrust. 

After several thrusts Richard stopped moving and you whimpered from the sensation of his cock just still inside you. He then pulled out and picked you back up into his arms. 

He carried you semi naked over to the soft white rug in the living area where he placed you gently on the floor. He pushed your feet onto the floor and spread your legs so there was a gap he could shuffle into. He then quickly went about removing his clothes in till he was completely naked in front of you. 

You breath in deeply when you look at his fucking amazing body. You then watched him sit on the floor and mirror you position opposite you, only with his legs on either side of your body.  
You groaned when his knuckles brushed against your clit as he moved your knickers once more and guided his cock back inside you. 

You found this position quite intimate as you could look at him, see what you did to him. You held onto his legs either side of you as you helped him thrust inside of your cunt. It wasn't the best angle but just seeing his face made it feel so good. You thrust together for a while before Richard decided to pull you into him, he winds your legs around your waist and pulls you fully onto his cock.

'Ahhhhh' you cry when his fat cock pushes inside of you again and again he holds your body so you can barely move as he fucks you. 

'Do you like this... feeling my thick cock rip you open...' he growled as he pushed up.  
'Fuck! Fuck! Richard! Fuck me!' you yell so you try and push him deeper. 

Once again he let you get to the peak of your orgasm and then stops and pulls out. 

'Don't you fucking dare' you growl and look into his eyes trying to see what he was up to.

'Just one more I promise Baby... I'm going to fuck you so good, so hard you'll forget your own name... and when you come believe me darling your going to soak the rug beneath us' he growled and pulled away.

He pushed you on the floor, spread out in front of him. He forces your body slightly to the side and then practically straddles your one leg, taking your other leg and around his middle. 

He made a snap decision and ripped off your knickers before pushing a finger inside your hot open hole. He then took his wet cock and slammed it back inside, his long finger rubbing up against his cock felt amazing. 

He pushed himself up from his knees pumping his hips as he thrust into you. After a while he pulled out his finger to give him a better angle and started quickly thrusting in and out, in and out. You were sobbing his name as you felt him rip you in two.. you swear you could feel him everywhere. 

'You are so beautiful... So sexy Darling... I love watching my cock disappear inside of your soaking wet tight hot cunt, knowing that your wetness is for me... Its for me isn't it darling?'  
'Yes.. For you baby... only for you Richard...' Oh fuck... Richard... Fuck me hard baby... Make me come so hard!' you yell.

You feel shockwaves Rippling through your body as you completely black out from the hot pleasure exploding within you. 

******

The next thing you know you open your eyes and see that you have been propped up on the sofa still knickerless as you see Richard coming back with a towel and placing it on the rug. 

'I really did soak the rug then?' you ask and look up at Richard. He is giving you his best one sided smirk. He stands up and walked back towards you sitting on the sofa next to you and pulling you into his lap. 

You then noticed he had pulled on a pair of black joggers but was still topless as you sit back against his chest.

'That must have been some orgasm you were out of it for a while... I was slightly worried I had killed you' he said gently stroking your hair away from your eyes. 

'Nope... Still here... Having sex with you is like nothing I can describe... I think we maybe need to re-read that book and pick out a few more' you tell him looking up at his face. 

'That was defiantly the best' he pulled out the book from where it had been flung and looked at the back '£12.50 you have EVER spent...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do not own Richard Armitage :( 
> 
> Here are the positions I've used: 
> 
> Butterfly: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/83/c9/bb83c965e96223e5ca0011867cabf212.jpg  
> Spider: http://womenshealthsa.co.za/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/spider.jpg  
> Pretzel: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f1/22/3f/f1223f4ab8d24d904c5b92b1e637070b.jpg


	10. Sexy Times with Richard Armitage - Part 10 - The Middle of the Night

Sexy Times With Richard Armitage - The Middle of the Night 

 

You heard the door open and close from the bedroom, which made you practically run to the door and chucking yourself into his arms. After being away for 2 weeks it was so nice to be back in his arms.  
He pecked your lips before pushing his lips back onto yours, kissing you passionately, Digging his tongue into your mouth. You felt his arm wrap around your waist and his hand flare out on your lower back supporting you as he walked you back towards the kitchen counter. He Pulled away for a moment so he could pull your body up and onto the counter. 

He used his hands to spread your legs and push himself in-between them before leaning in and thrusting his wet tongue aggressively back inside your mouth. The noises that where coming from his mouth where filthy but extremely hot. You pushed him back slightly so you could get your tongue into his mouth. All you could hear was wet heat between you both, both fighting for dominance. You pulled on the tie he was wearing bringing him closer to you, Stretching your thighs out so he had more room. 

You pushed your own tongue into Richards open mouth exploring him, wanting to taste every inch, in till Richard stroked his own wet tongue against yours and then pulled away, to push your body back onto the counter.  
You felt his large hands brush down your sides in till he reaches the zip on the side of your jeans and pulls it down so he could pull them all the way off. You felt his one of his long fingers hook the edge of your knickers and roughly pull them off of you, throwing them on the floor alongside of your jeans. 

He didn't give you any time to breath before he plunged his head in between your thighs and manipulated your cunt with his mouth in till you where a squirming mess of hot skin beneath him.

His tongue explored inside of you quickly but very effectively knowing exactly how to get you off, in till your body stared shaking. At a moment of madness you gripped Richard hair (Knowing he would punish you for doing that later) and pulled him into you, his tongue deepening inside you causing you to erupt. You Orgasm taking over your body as you loosened your grip on Richards hair. You felt him laugh against your hole as he cleaned you up with his mouth before pulling away.

 

You didn't even know what happened one minute he tongue was inside you, the next he had his thick cock shoved up you and was pounding into you like it was the end of the world and he needed you desperately.

'Fuck! Your so tight' Richard moaned as he thrust into you, You felt his hands around your thighs pulling you towards him.  
'Look at me' He groaned when your eyes diverted to where his cock was sliding in and out of your small body. You looked back at him and stared into his lust driven eyes. 

You moaned loudly when Richard hit a particular sensitive spot inside you, You felt around for his hands and tightly wrapped your small one around him as he thrust again and again against that sensitive spot. You felt tears roll down your cheek as he continued to fuck you into obviation. Tightening your hand in his he looked down and saw the tears that have formed. 

He bent down so he could capture your lips in his causing his cock to slip in further, deeper inside you going to a place he had never been before.  
'Richard' you moan 

'Your doing so well baby, so well... Nearly there' He whispered as he thrust like a madman inside of you, over and over again in till you once more felt your whole body shake around him. You gripped Richards hands in yours and screamed his name out as your body exploded in pure bliss. 

'Ahhhhh... Baby' Richard yelled before giving you 3 sharp thrusts and the freezing as he emptied himself inside you. 

You may have blacked out for the pure pleasure as when you open your eyes Richard is no longer inside you instead you feel a warm wet cloth massaging your folds and inside of your thighs. 

'Miss me?' You asked bringing your head up so you could see him from where your body was still lying on top of the worktop. 

'You have no idea how much' He whispered throwing the cloth to the side and pulling your body up so you where sitting on the counter. Richard pulled your body into his arms. It was only then you realised that he was still fully dressed and had been since he got back.

You wound your arms and legs around his body 'I think I just found out' You said and giggled. He pulled away so he could kiss your lips softly.

'Sorry if I was too hard' Richard said pulling your hand up to his lips so he could kiss that too.

'You weren't...I missed you' You told him burying your head into his chest letting him pick you up into his arms walking over to the sofa and sitting back down you cuddling into his body.

 

For the rest of the evening Richard was ever the gentleman if you had told anyone only a couple of hours ago he was like a madman thrusting his cock into you like he had been starved of you they wouldn't believe you not when he was acting like this now. Cuddling you, Kissing you, Waiting on you hand and foot making sure you where comfortable, cooking you dinner etc.  
You feel asleep in his arms watching a movie exhausted. 

 

**********************

You wake up feeling moisture against the inside of your thighs, for a second you believe you may have come on... you go to move still with your eyes closed only to have a hand push your stomach back onto the bed and the moisture moving from your thighs to fabric covered cunt. 

You open your eyes as see Richard staring back at you. 

'What are you doing?' You ask  
'Eating You Out... Or I was about too... You see I'm still quite hungry' Richard teases crawling up your body so he can kiss you hungrily. 

'Don't you ever get enough?' You ask giggling as his tongue played with your own. 

'No... Your just to tasty, and I haven't had you for so long I'm making up for lost time' he said flirtatiously.  
Licking your lips before crawling back down your body to get back to what he was doing before he woke you up. 

You tried to look as he covered your fabric covered cunt with his mouth. 'Lay back and relax' he said against you. 

'Oh God' you moaned as your head hit the pillow. 

Richard started again only this time he pulled your knickers down and over the top of your legs flinging them over the side of the bed.  
You felt him slid a finger through your damp folds tracing your cunt before slowly placing open mouth kisses where his fingers had been. 

'Just looking at you, you are so beautiful, so open and wet for me... aren't you my sweet little baby?' Richard asked in a whisper. 

'Yes' You whispered back 

Richard used his fingers again and gently parted your folds with his tongue so he could lick and play with your nub causing you to moan out for him again. 

'You taste so nice, so sweet' he growled Flicking his tongue against you, around your wet juices making you wetter than you already where. 

'Richard' you moaned as you felt his tongue flick and tease your nub, before he let go of your folds and opened his mouth so he could take as much of your cunt inside his mouth as physically possible.

'Mmm' you heard him moan. You screamed when you felt his tongue push against your entrance, slowly entering you. You felt him thrust his tongue inside you a few times before pulling out spilling more of your juices from your body. You where are quivering mess moaning Richards name as he pleasured you. 

When you felt his long thick fingers plunge into your wet hotness you could not contain your pleasure as you wiggled against him. Just the thought and then feeling of his fingers inside you was enough. 

'You love this don't you... I bet if I where to let you suck my fingers all day you would be happy... You love the feel of them inside your hot cunt, stroking from inside making you cum...' He growled as you bucked your body up as he curled his fingers and pushed them aggressively against that spot inside you.

'Richard, Richard, Rich!' you yelled coming for what felt the millionth time in the last couple of hours. 

'Fuck! you heard him yell as you realised he had been rubbing himself against the bed as he pleasured you with his fingers and mouth. Just that thought made you tingle. 

'Kiss me' you whispered as Richard crawled back up to your body, placing his lips on yours. 

After a few minutes of silence you broke the silence. 

'You know a few mouths ago you asked me what my fantasy was... Well can I ask you what yours is?' You asked turning so you could look at him.  
'Honestly?' he asked pulling you into his chest, so he could rest his head on the top of it.  
'Yeh' you whispered back

'I'd love to Fist you... and I know that is a big thing so I don't want you to say yes now I want you to think about it, but know that I will never hurt you so if you don't want to do it I won't force you.. The choice is yours... and don't say yes because its my fantasy... Think about it' He whispered 

'I Will Think about it'....'But I think you already know my answer' you tell him pulling away so you can kiss him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Richard Armitage


	11. Sexy Times with Richard Armitage Part 11 - Preparation

Sexy Times with Richard Armitage - Part 11 - Preparations 

You where at the computer researching when there was knock at the door, you quickly minimized the internet tab and ran for the door only to have Richard get there before you.  
'Fuck!' you whispered under your breath. 

'What do we have hear then?' Richard said smiling a wicked grin and holding a cardboard box.  
'Err... Nothing, just some books and stuff' you tell him and try to remove the box from his hand.  
'You must think I'm stupid I know where this has come from' he said and placed the box on the table, and the pointing at the label 'AS LTD' was printed on the white label next to our address. 

'Damn!' the little voice said in your head.  
'Come here' he said and pulled you hand away from the box and walked with you around the coffee table and on to the sofa. 

Once there he sat down and lifted your body into his lap sideways. 

'Is there something you are not telling me, is there something you want from me that I'm not giving you? you've been acting strangely for weeks, always on that computer shutting it down as soon as I come over, when we've had sex you've been wanting me to push you over the edge with more than just my cock, you keep shutting yourself up in our room and i know you've always played with toys but recently you've seemed to want to play with them more than with me... If you want to play with them you know I'll always come and play with them too you only have to ask... and now that quite massive box I know where it came from and its not books' He finished 

You felt his hand slowly stroke your cheek 'Please... Help me out let me know what's wrong maybe we can fix it together?' he asked his eyes pleading with your own.  
Great now you feel so incredibly guilty. You never wanted it to be like this... Its just with what he said about his fantasy had stirred you on more than you thought it would.  
'Nothings wrong' you tell him catching his hand in yours and bringing it back up to you lips so you can kiss it. 

It was now your turn to look into his eyes 'I Promise you nothings wrong' you told his sternly 

'Then what is it... I know something's not right, Is it me? Am i not giving you what you need anymore?' Richard asked breaking your heart.  
'NO..' You almost shout 'You give me everything I will and ever need...... I... I.... I think its better if I show you' You tell him. 

You let go of his hand and get up from his lap now on slightly shaky legs. You walk over to the box and open it quickly. You rummage in the large box in till you find the book and bring it out. Without showing it to him you walk back over to the sofa and climb back in his lap. 

'Here' you whispered and pushed the book into his hands. You watch him take the book and look over the front cover. 'How to Prepare for Fisting, A beginners Guide' the title read.  
'Oh baby' Richard sighed and placed the book on the other side of the sofa. 

'This is what its all been about?' he asked  
'I thought about it so much and I want it so much... I just wanted to be ready for you' I admitted 

'Darling.... The whole point of us doing this is for it to be about us as a couple, we should be doing this together...We have to do this together over wise there is no point' Richard said pulling your face closer to his so he could touch you lips with his own. he pulled away slightly 'okay?' he murmured 'hmmm' you hummed and closed the gap between you again pushing your tongue into his mouth attempting to harden the kiss. 

He leaned into the kiss and placed one of his on your lower back pushing your body closer to his. Just as you were getting into it he pulled away and smirked. 'Bastard'  
'So what else did you order?' he asked leaned forward with you still in his lap and taking hold of the box, he pulled it back and placed it to his side on the sofa, and turned slightly to open it. 

The first thing he pulled out was a black box, he looked around the box and then opened it. 'Nice' he said looking at the item inside. It was a Rampant Rabbit, the Pearl one, which was a light pink in colour and had a rose gold button panel at the bottom.

'Apparently its 9.5 inches in length' Richard read from the back and raised his eyebrows which caused you to giggle. 'Oh okay so that's doesn't all go inside you, only 5.5 inches are insertable ... that's not to bad, less than me.... oh but its 1.75 in diameter...its silicone, well that's good it will be nice and soft and its got rotating pearls in the middle, and to top it all off you've got a little vibrating rabbit to get your clit wet for me' Richard added and looked down at you taking his eyes of the toy. 

'Good choose' he replied, he placed the box into your lap and pulled the next box out...' So I'm guessing this one is for me?' he asked opening the box and looking at the penis extension sleeve inside, he raised his eyes 

'Well that one apparently makes you 33% thicker and I thought, you know it might help to open me up a little' you reply slightly nervously  
'And why has it got a hole in the top?' he asked curiously, Richard knew all about sex toys, you'd taught him enough but you never really used things like this, it was always vibrators or wands that he used on you not the other way round 

'Well that's for your head the head of your cock I mean... not your actual head... I still want to feel you inside me not a piece of silicone so this way I can, I can feel the most important part' you whisper getting more confident and comfortable at the end of the sentence

'Aww your so cute' Richard cooed tickling you with the arm around your waist.  
'What else have you got in this box?' he asked and rummaged 

'Oh just some lube' you reply quickly. you lean forward so you could kiss his lips again although he moved before you could so you settled for nuzzling his neck trying to get him into the mood. 

'You want me so much don't you?' he laughed holding your waist, he took the two boxes and put them under his arm, he then stood up and you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck holding on for dear life whilst Richard walked through the room and up the stairs with you and the toys in his arms. Once in the bedroom he put the toys down on the bed and crawled up the soft covers with you still clinging on to him, he separated your body from his and placed open mouth kisses on your neck and collarbone. 

'What do you want to do first little one, I think maybe I should try the extension, I'm going to need to stretch you a lot for you to fit the rabbit inside' he growled in his husky voice

'Take your dress off for me sweetie' he said and crawled back and off of the bed, taking the box with the penis extension in and taking it out, he chucked it on the bed and proceeded to take his shirt and jeans off, leaving him with just his tight boxers on. You pulled the thin summer dress over your head and flung it over the side of the bed, pulling your knees up and spreading your legs so there was space for Richard. 

You watched him crawl now naked back up the bed in till he hit the v of your legs. He opened the tube of lube and drenched his fingers with the stuff, once it was warm he lightly slicked the outside folds of your pussy, up and down in till he was satisfied. You squirmed against his fingers and they pushed gently inside you. 

'Fuck! Richard!' you moaned as he pushed his index finger further inside of you, touching you walls he added more lube and swiftly added another finger in till they where both deep inside you, your body tingled with pleasure as Richard fingered you open. 

'God your so wet for me sweetie... you want me don't you... you want me to shove my fat cock inside you, stretch your hole... don't you darling? Talk to me little one' he moaned  
'Yes' you breathed heavily 'More Richard' you moaned trying to push down harder on his fingers, only doing this caused him to withdraw them. 

'No' you cried, you hadn't noticed earlier but he had already but the extension on. it looked quite funny in a way, it defiantly did the job he was fucking huge, and his beautiful purple mushroom head protruding from the top was a sight. 

He rubbed his head up and down your now soaking wet folds your juices dribbling down his head and the silicone.  
'Ready for me darling?' he asked placing his cock at your entrance. 

He slowly pushed his head inside, and once he knew you where okay he pushed the rest of his massive cock up you.  
'Fucking hell!' you moaned 'Tell me' he moaned 

'You feel so big.... bigger than normal, I can feel you everywhere' you cried as he hit that special spot inside you.  
'Does it hurt?' he asked slightly concerned as he adjusted himself within you. 

'A bit... but its good I can feel it stretching me.... more Richard' you moaned pulling his body down so you could kiss him hard.  
'Just think baby, soon this will be my hand, can you feel it inside you... stroking you from the inside... ' he groaned, giving you a few thrusts.

'Do you think its stretched you enough for the rabbit?' he asked and stopped thrusting.  
You where a mess, head thrashing from side of side as he hit that spot over and over again with his mushroom head. 'Ahhhhh' you cried squeezing your thighs together in the hope he would stay inside and not pull out. 

'I think you have sweetie' he whispered and gently pulled his cock out. You where in a world of your own you didt notice him taking of the extension and loading his fingers with more lube covering you inside and out. 

The next thing you know your body bucks up as you feel the vibrations from the little bunny hovering over your clit and the massive head of the smooth soft pink bunny pushing inside your cunt. 

'I've got you baby, you can do it, just a little more' Richard whispered taking hold of your hand as he pushed the toy in deeper and deeper until all 5.5 inches where inside.  
'How does it feel?' he asked his over hand lightly stoking the outside lips of your cunt, feeling it stretch around the toy making you shiver. 'Amazing' you mumbled clutching his hand harder, as the rabbit started vibrating faster and the head of the rabbit starting rotating. 

'Wow this is different' you manage to say, as the head grazes your spot each time it rotates.  
You feel your body buck up and feel the stimulation almost come to much, you are crying out for Richard when you come, his body suddenly draped over you, his knee keeping the toy inside you whilst his hands are around your body and his tongue is in your mouth. 

'Ahhhhh' Ahhhhh' Ahhhhh' you moan as you climax hard around the silicone toy.

After coming down from the most intense orgasm you watched Richard turn of the toy and pull it out, he crawled up the bed so he was laying to your side and pulled your body into his. 

'How did I do?' you whispered nuzzling his chest.  
'Brilliantly, I reckon a few more rounds we will be ready' he whispered back kissing your cheek. 

'What about you?' you asked indicating his cock that now rested limply against his leg.  
'Just watching you made me come darling, you looked so beautiful I couldn't control myself' he admitted causing you to giggle. 

'Ah no... I forgot about the book' you cried trying to dislodge yourself from Richard  
'You know what I think we can work this out ourselves we don't need any book do we...? let just keep going at what feels right and we will reach our goal at the end' he whispered kissing your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Armitage 
> 
> Here are the two toys used:  
> http://www.annsummers.com/sex-toys/sex-toys-shop-by-category/sex-toys-rampant-rabbits/rampant-rabbit-the-pearl-one/67076.html#q=pearl%2Brabbit&start=2
> 
> http://www.annsummers.com/sex-toys/sex-toys-shop-by-category/sex-toys-for-men/pipedream-real-feel-xl-penis-enlarger-sleeve/72411.html#q=Pipedream&start=4
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Sorry it's been a while since the last update... I had a temporary writers block.. But I thinks its back now so wont be as long in till I update again. 
> 
> Thank You for all the comments and Kudos I really appreciate it xx


	12. Sexy Times with Richard Armitage - Part 12- Fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry its taken so long, I wrote this part a while ago but wasn't happy with it, its had quite a few re-writes.. Hope you enjoy it!

Sexy Times with Richard Armitage - Fisting 

You where eating lunch with friends when Richard called you, he was very brief and basically asked if you could come home as he had a surprise for you. Luckily you where almost finished so you paid and said your goodbyes. 

You couldn't even remember the journey home as you where so anxious to get back. Once back home you looked around for him but he was not downstairs, you slowly walked up the stairs and heard him walking around the bedroom. 'Richard?' you call out making sure he knew you where home after all you didn't want to ruin the surprise. 

'You can come in' he replied from inside your bedroom. You walked into the room and noticed the lights had been turned down slightly, Richard was standing by the side of the bed waiting for you.   
'Hey darling' He cooed walking around the bed and pulling you into his arms for a kiss. 

'What's this about?' You ask curiously looking around the room noticing all the bedding had disappeared and been replaced by a sheet that looked like a massive towel.   
'We are ready... for my fantasy... if that's what you still want?' he asked taking your hand in his and leading you over to the bed. You noticed that the sheet was in fact a towel that was also quite thick so looked comfortable, there was also a rather large bottle of silicone based lube sitting at the end of the bed too.   
'I want it so much Richard' you replied looking at your joint hands and then back up at him. 

He looked at you for a moment and then whispered, 'Turn around'   
You slowly turn around so that your back was facing him, You then felt his warm hand on your back as he slowly pulled down the zip of your dress. The sound caused you to shiver as you felt his hands trail down your now naked back. Once you've stepped out of your dress, he turned you around and lifted you into his arms. You giggled as he walked with you and placed you gently in the middle of the bed. 

'Before we go any further I need you to promise me you will talk, tell me if it feels good or if it hurts or is uncomfortable, and you need to decide on a safe word in case it gets to intense.. something you are not liking to say to me during sex' he said seriously.   
'I promise I'll talk and for the safe word....what about Robin Hood... I doubt I'd say that during sex' you giggled nervously. 

'That's a good one.. okay, Well I now I need you to relax for me, let me make you feel good darling' he whispered. You felt him get off the bed and strip himself so you where both naked. You body instantly melted just from the look of him, he was gorgeous all muscle with a faint smatter of hair. You watched him climb back onto the bed. he placed his hands on the top of your knees and pushed them apart so he could lay in-between, he then proceeded to lick and suck your breasts and nipples, his attention going further down your body, stopping at your belly button and gently thrusting into it. 

You shivered as you felt yourself getting wetter, He pushed your legs apart further again and found his prize, You moaned when you felt his hot wet tongue push inside of your cunt, thrusting it in and out slowly. He was getting you riled up as you moaned and tried to push back on his tongue. You felt his thumb come to rest on your nub and quickly rub circles atop of it arousing you even more, just the thought of his fingers against your clit was enough for you to squirm and spill your juices over his hand. When you where wet enough according to Richard anyway, you felt his first finger breach your opening 

'Fuck' you moaned as he slowly pushed inside you, you pushed back on it and he immediately pushed in another. 'Richard' you cried 'Ahhhh it feels good...' you cry you know he liked you calling his name out during sex so you cried it out again.

'Ready for another?' he asked before getting an answer he began to slowly push a third finger besides the other two. You watched him rub your flat stomach as he attempted to push his forth finger inside of you. 'Are you okay darling? How does it feel... talk to me?' Richard asked, he stopped moving his four fingers inside you so you could adjust to him.

'I'm good... It feels so good being stretched like this... I love the feeling of your fingers inside me, I want more Richard' you tell him moving your head up so that you could see him more clearly.   
You felt him twist his hand inside very slowly causing you to squirm against him. He waited for you to stop moving and gently bent his thumb in and started pushing his whole hand inside your cunt. It didn't hurt, but it was an odd sensation. You cried out from the intrusion. Richard stopped all moment 

'Hang in there Baby... Just going use some lube' he told you the next thing you felt was the cooling sensation of the cold lube dripping down your clit and over his hand. You looked down for a moment until you heard Richard say 'Look at me' you looked up and your eyes found his. You watched as his other hand found yours and you gripped you hand tightly around his big ones. 

'Your doing brilliantly baby, so good for me.. I need you to open up as much as you can for me darling... You look so sexy laid out in front of me...' He gave you the most beautiful smile which caused your body to completely open up for him and he slid his hand fully inside you, brushing his knuckles up against your opening before his hand formed a fist inside your body. 

'Sweetheart...?' he asked pleading for feedback.   
'Richard....I feel so full...I cant describe it...I cant believe I've got your hand inside me... Its making me wet' you finished breathing deeply as he turned his hand ever so slightly. You moaned loudly in pleasure, making Richard smile up at you.

'You feel so hot and Tight baby... So beautiful for me, I wish you could see the sight I'm seeing right now. My hand inside your perfect little body, Its making me so hard for you darling' He told me, making me feel very hot, I moaned again and bucked as his hand twisted inside me again, his knuckles grazing my walls. 

'We look so beautiful together, sweetheart, so perfect and right' he said pausing he looked up at you and gripped your other hand tightly 'This feels so right' he said seriously.   
You suddenly felt tears roll down your cheeks at his word, the moment suddenly became even more intimate and romantic then it already was. 

'Hey baby... Its alright... I've got you, my sweet little girl...' he whispered stroking the top of your hand. 'I love you Richard' you whispered tears rolling down your cheeks once more. 'I love you too Darling' he whispered back. You watched him bring the both of your hands down to the place where both of your bodies joined. 

That did it, your body shook and you squirmed came hard around his wrist and hand. 'Richard!' you cried and he moved his hand in and around your now oversensitive body.   
It took a few minutes for your body to stop shaking. Richard pulled himself up towards you and you reached him so you share a sweet loving kiss. It was when he pulled away and moved his hand slightly that you felt pain. 

'Richard... Richard it hurts' you whimpered. Gripping hold of his hand   
'Shhhh Shhhh Shhhh... I know darling... I know... I just need you to hold on for me, don't move to much... I need for you to be as still as possible' He whispered moving down your body so he could see what he was doing. He pulled away his hand and started rubbing your stomach as he slowly turned his hand and withdrew his thumb. You cried and you felt the pain shoot through you. He then slowly withdrew his long fingers one by one until he was completely out of your body.

You cried hard now from how sensitive your body felt and how empty to felt without him, you felt wet too but this time not in a good way. Richard seemed to know exactly what you needed and disappeared. He returned moments later with a warm damp cloth and rubbed it gently against your sore body.

'Richard' You cried and tried to catch hold of him, needing to feel close to him. His eyes melted and bent down pulling you into his arms. He carried you other to the armchair in the corner and let go of you so he could take of he sheet and remove the lube from where he had chucked it. He then walked back and you clung to him as he carried you back over to the now clean bed, he opened the covers and laid you gently inside. 

'Don't leave me' you whispered trying to grab hold of him. 'I'm not going to darling...' he whispered before pulling the covers so he got slid into the bed next to you, you felt his warm body in front of you pulling you against him, your arms automatically rested around his naked waist. 'You where so good sweetheart' he whispered this thumb coming up to wipe away the remaining tears under your eyes and down your cheeks. 

You felt his softening penis against your legs and suddenly realised you hadn't seen him get off. had he been soft the whole time... maybe he didn't feel anything' you head was full of negative thoughts and you tried to pull out of his grip. 'Maybe he didn't feel the same anymore... but you had felt so close to him, more than ever before... it was so passionate and intimate' 

'What's worrying you sweetheart?' he asked looking down at you and pulling you closer to his body. 'What about you?' you whispered dropping your eyes and looking at his body. He pushed your chin up so you had to look directly into his eyes. 'Already taken care of, that's what you do to me... Without even a touch... I came just from the beautiful sounds you where making, and the feeling of my hand inside you it was such a beautiful sight darling and made me realise just how much I love you' He whispered little tears rolling down his own checks. 

He pulled your body flush against him so he could take your lips and mouth in his and kiss you passionately. His arms came up and around you resting against your back pulling you into his arms as much as was physically possible. You felt warm, and loved. 

He pulled back ever so slightly, he breath dancing across your swollen lips he opened his eyes and looked directly into yours.

'Marry me?'


End file.
